The birthday of Alois Trancy
by ClaudeMFaustus
Summary: A story about Alois and Ciel getting closer to one another and making a realization that they were not so very different


I lay in the darkness, the sun having long since risen, the curtains keeping it at bay. It has been more than a month since I was stabbed in the stomach by Ciel Phantomhive and yet I cannot seem to stop thinking of him. Even though he stabbed me, tried to kill me, I want him more than ever. I will have him for my own.

Ciel I whisper into the folds of the heavy blankets that encase my slim body. Suddenly the door opens and Claude walks across the room, sliding back the curtains and floods the room with light. I yell and look at him angrily.

Claude, why did you do that?

It is past Ten O clock, your Highness the day is wearing on and you have things that require your attention.

But Claude all that stuff is boring I would rather lay here and think.

Claude looked over at me with thinly concealed annoyance and smiled.

Still thinking of Phantomhive are you, Sir?

Yes Claude I want him No, I need him

Why are you so hell-bent on going after that boy, Master? What is he to you?

I I think I m in love with him, Claude Here s an order Bring me Ciel Phantomhive NOW!

Claude kneels and looks at me, smiling darkly and says: Yes, your Highness.

Claude walks away and I sigh, laying back against the pillows. I close my eyes and imagine Ciel and I together in an intimate embrace, and just as our lips were about to touch I m shaken out of it by Claude telling me to get dressed.

After I am dressed in my customary purple coat and forest green vest with shorts and heeled boots I march down for a breakfast of porridge and toast with tea. While I eat I glare at Claude for disturbing my dreams of Ciel. My mood improved considerably with Claudes next bit of news.

My Lord, I received a letter from the Phantomhive estate today, stating their intention of being present here on your birthday later this week.

I could hardly hold in my excitement and I started laughing loudly and giggling like a school girl. I leapt up from my chair and started dancing around the table with joy.

Yay! Oh that is terrific news Everybody get the mansion ready to receive our guest, the Earl Phantomhive for my birthday

A few days later, on his birthday Lord Alois Trancy paces around frantically, wondering when Ciel would arrive. Claude!

Ciel didn t look too happy, So. Tell me again why I am forced to come here? Ciel asks out, looking rather annoyed. Appearances, My Lord. Sebastian happily coos out, knocking on the large Trancy doors.

Lord Alois heart skips a beat and he orders Claude to get the door instantly

Ciel watches the doors open, rather unimpressed on how long it took. He is ushered in, taking a quick glance around with his one eye, noticing all the spider webs kicking about. Lord Alois Trancy descends the stairs, trying to keep calm but failing, dressed in his customary purples and greens.

Earl Phantomhives head pans to the boy on the stairs, Must be him. he thought, looking at his flashy garb. Earl Trancy, this is Earl Phantomhive wishing you a very happy Birthday. Sebastian keys in quickly, with a bow. Ciel still didn t look all too impressed.

Lord Alois beams ear to ear and looks at Sebastian Thank you Sebastian, you and your Lord are most welcome in the House of Trancy Hello Ciel!

He quickly extended a hand outwards, flashing Alois a quick, faint, forced smile. Glad to finally meet you, Alois.

Alois nods and takes Ciels hand and then pulls him into a hug~ Nice to meet you too, Ciel at last.

Ciels eyes go wide, being pulled into the hug. Ciel blushes for a moment, hands at his own sides, I see your greetings are more flamboyant. he says quietly.

Trancy giggles a bit and nods, sticking the tip of his tongue out~ That s right, Ciel.

The young Earl Ciel looks away, I think this greeting has lasted longer than necessary don t you?

Lord Trancy blushes a bit, the tiniest spark of pink appearing across his pale face I suppose so Claude, go make tea and sweets for our guests.

Ciel steps back some, What a strange boy. he thinks, patting himself off, straightening with blue attire. Sebastian, go with Claude; maybe he can teach you a thing or two. he says, half joking, half serious. Sebastian only smiles, then leaves with the other, probably annoyed. How old will you be turning, Alois?

Alois smiles and looks at Ciel and grins. Fifteen this year.

A respectable age one year ahead of me, it seems. he says, looking around again. Show me to your tea-room, knowing Sebastian, it s already prepared.

Alois smiles and leads the way to the drawing room, where sure enough the two butlers stand by a tea tray My my My compliments to the Phantomhive butler well done, Sebastian.

Phantomhive follows the other, staring at the bleach blonde s back, examining the attire. He then enters the room, expecting as much. No, no. I merely watched, Earl Trancy your Butler is indeed formidable. Ciel shook his head, That s enough, Sebastian. You two may retire. he says, sitting down across Alois. A toast, to Earl Trancy. he says quietly, drinking a bit of the tea.

Lord Alois Trancy giggles and returns the toast, saluting with his dainty teacup, then takes a swallow. He then passes the tray of sweets your way after selecting a slice of blackberry pie

Ciel stares at the tray for a moment, soon grabbing a Danish Delight. He brings it to his lips, biting into it halfway, pulling it then setting it on the plate where the tea is resting. After a few chews, he looks around. Will there be any other guests..? he questions, now noticing that it s just them.

Trancy grins and shakes his head~ No, just you and I That s how I wished it to be I need no others with me today.

Ciel stares at the blonde, cocking a curious brow. Why only me then, we ve never met prior only by secret names. You a Spider, and me; a Dog. Ciel was beginning to get suspicious

Lord Alois takes a bite of his pie and looks over at you, feeling your eyes on him~ That s true but we share many commonalities it is only natural that we develop a bond eventually.

Lord Phantomhive had to agree to some degree, they would be better suited to knowing something about each other rather than nothing at all. If anything, Ciel could gain a bit of intel while he was here; for future cases or needs. Well put, Earl Trancy. he says, sipping more from his cup. Did you have any activities planned for today?

Alois nods and takes another sip of his tea~ Yes I thought you and I might get to know each other better by solving an item hunt together in my rose maze.

The younger Earl smiled faintly, Oh? That sounds fun. I enjoy a good game. Ciel admits, finishing the rest of his tea.

Lord Alois Trancy giggles At last a smile Earl Phantomhive and please call me Alois I do dearly hope you and I become closer today

Ciel scoffs a bit, I am quite capable of smiling, Alois. he says, standing up with a solemn stare. He physically looked annoyed by the other s comment, but he knew it was a true comment. He was always told to smile more For appearances sake. Well, let s go I must admit; I am quite excited.

Lord Alois Trancy looks at him a bit hurt and stood up too, walking to the door~ I m sorry, Ciel I didn t mean any harm I just want you to be happy not for appearances, but because of how something makes you genuinely feel

The blue-haired Earl turned his head, seeing Alois rather sad. He was a bit taken by the other s emotions, unsure on what to say. I wasn t harmed, it s fine, Alois. Where is the maze? he quickly says, trying to change subjects.

Alois looks up and smiles a bit, extending his hand to lead him there~ Come, I ll take you there.

Ciel looked at the hand, thinking to himself Taking another males guiding hand? That was what women did, not an Earl. However, he took a quick look around, then caved in, grabbing the hand gingerly.

Lord Alois Trancy holds onto Ciels softly and leads you to the rear door of the mansion and down a slight hill to the start of the maze, looking at you from the corner of his sky blue eyes Here we are, the maze it s simple all we have to do is find all the parts of a gold plated tea set bearing both our family crests and a letter.

Earl Phantomhive looks at the huge maze, blinking. This game could take a whole day he says. He lets go, now standing beside Alois, Seems simple enough, are there any rules to this game?

Alois smiles, We work together to solve it, however long it takes and we must follow the paths, no cutting through the bushes or any other such vandalism. Thats all.

Ciel looks at Alois, You mean no splitting up? he asks, wanting to make sure on the working together bit.

Yes, we stay together it would do no good to have to find each other as well as the letter and tea set, now would it?

Phantomhive nods, giving off another quick smile. Then let s begin, it s been awhile since I ve traversed a maze. he begins walking forward.

Trancy sees the small smile and shivers a bit as a small tingle races up his spine, he walks forward and opens the gate to the maze~ Here you are, Ciel.

He allows Alois to open the gate, immediately walking into the maze. The smell of fresh roses fills his nose, inhaling deeply then exhaling.

Lord Alois watches Ciels back, taking in this angle of him before following him into the maze Left, or Right?

Ciel gave each side a quick look, then ultimately picked, Left. he says, turning sharply. Did your Butler lay out the pieces, what was his name, Claude?

Yes he did earlier this morning, and yes his name is Claude Claude Faustus.

The maze caused them to turn a few times, suddenly reaching one of the tables set out with a crest comprised of both the Trancy and Phantomhive seals on it. It seems we ve found one he says, slowly approaching it.

Lord Alois giggles and wiggles~ Yay we found the tea tray!

Ciel watches the other wiggle, cocking a quizzical brow, Ehm.. yes, a tray. Let s press on. he says, picking it up and continues quickly. Trancy follows you and giggles, taking your hand and skipping along. Phantomhives face goes bright red, stumbling forward from the sudden skip, letting out a surprised little yip, Ah!

Alois falls against your shoulder giggling, pulling you close for a moment, looking at you

Ciel s eyes go wide for a second. Then Ciel s brows knit down, blushing and looking away with an annoyed look on his face, Tch we should finish this before it gets dark.. he says, a blush still on his face.

Trancy looks at Ciel s blush and smiles, still holding onto his hand~ Which way, Ciel Left, Right, or Forward?

From all the skipping around, he was dazed and lost direction. R-right, I suppose. he says, lightly tugging at his hand, though not trying that hard to break away.

Alois Trancy grins and pulls him gently to the right, leading you along the path, suddenly coming onto a picnic basket~ I forgot to mention Claude laid out food and such for us in here and there are torches that will light when darkness falls.

Ciel looks upon the rather romantic scene, then listens as Alois speaks. Shall we grab a bite, then? he questions, wondering what s inside of it.

The blond boy nods and walks to the stone bench and small table where the basket rests, opening it to find a simple meal of a few sandwiches, a couple apples and some grapes with a small bottle of port and a small wheel of cheese

The dark haired Earl sits at the bench, grabbing an apple. He crudely bites into it, staring up at the sky. It s quite nice eating out sometimes he says softly.

Alois smiles and nods in agreement, pouring Ciel a glass of port and setting aside a sandwich and some cheese for him along with a cluster of grapes to go with it. While he deals out his own meal as well, pulling his guest onto the bench with him.

Ciel is pulled to sit with Alois, brows furrowing. Alois, I am not your possession; you can t keep dragging me around he says, finally pulling his hand away from Alois.

Alois frowns and turns his face away, sipping his glass of port, whispering almost to himself~ I I know I just wanted your company is all

The Earl of Phantomhive watches the other, How childish he thinks, nibbling on the apple for a moment longer. He then begins to feel a bit guilty, playing into Alois hand, Though it is your birthday; I suppose you re entitled to be more wanting of things. Ciel s hand then extends up, egging Alois to grab it.

The Trancy boy looks up at him and takes his hand softly, draining his glass of port, looking into Ciels eyes as he eats a grape

Ciel stares at Alois face for awhile as well, and then blushes again; quickly looking away. Tch! Why do you have to look at me like that? It s unnerving..! he admits, teeth gritted in embarrassment.

Alois blushes deeply and looks down at the table~ I m sorry, Ciel I don t mean to make you uncomfortable

Ciel sighs again, Don t take things so personal, we re not children we re Earls. he says, shuffling from the table, Let s continue?

Trancy nods and gathers up the remnants of the lunch into the basket to carry along~ As you wish, Milord.

The Phantomhive boy cocks a sharp brow, faintly smiling to himself by the other s playfulness. Ciel s smile is quick to fade, though. Another fork in the maze. Your turn, which way?

Lord Trancy thinks for a moment and points to the right and starts to frolic and skip ahead~ Wheee! Skip with me Ciel!

Ciel blinks, W-wai-, ah! he trips behind Alois for a few steps, Not this again! he whines, having to jog lightly to keep up, which the jog. Alois, I-I can t keep up if you keep skipping! Ciel calls out, reaaally not wanting to skip along.

Trancy slows down and waits for you to catch up, giggling, looking back at you over his shoulder

Ciel slows down as you do, panting slightly. What s.. so funny..?

Alois looks at the one he loves and nips his lip, watching the other Earl pant a bit.

Phantomhive huffs looks a bit mad, Stop looking at me like I m pathetic..! he says, brows furrowed down. His face then lightens up, I ll prove I m not pathetic; I ll race you to the next treasure..! he says, suddenly running in front.

Alois looks at him aghast~ Not pathetic! Cute! -runs after you and around a left turn-

Ciel closes his eyes as he runs, unbelieving of what he heard, E-excuse me.. agh! he opens his one eye, nearly running into the rose bushes. He stops, turning left hard, but he looked over his shoulder, Did you just call me cute!? he calls out.

Alois Trancy giggles and reaches the table that holds one teacup~ Perhaps, Ciel

The Watchdog stops, hunched over, hands at his knees, panting. Wh-what do you mean.. haaah haaah perhaps? he pants out, lips parted, little chest heaving.

Trancy walks over to him and pours the other boy a glass of port, handing it to him as well as a kerchief~ Well you are As an Earl, I mustn t lie . As he says this his eyes meet Ciels one and there seems to be a sparkle there, the cause escapes Ciel, and his face flushes.

Ciel gazes into the other boys eyes, his breathing returns to normal, standing up straight. He takes the glass, immediately drinking half of it. He grabs the chief, wiping his brow with it. To be called cute by another Earl he says, taking another wide drink of the wine, I don t know what to think

Alois straightens Ciels tie and smoothes back his hair hair, smiling at him~ Hopefully you won t think badly of me, and we now have the second piece of the set it s a set for two people meaning two cups and saucers, two spoons and a tray, a sugar bowl with tongs, a milk holder and a small plate for sweets.

Ciel stands still as the other fixes him up, somehow not thinking ill of it, maybe used to Sebastian fixing him up to look nice. Ciel finished off his glass, setting it on the bench nearby. What s left?

Well we have a cup and the tray which means we still need the letter, the two saucers, a cup, two spoons and the milk and sugar holders, and the tongs and the sweets plate of course.

Ciel shifts his shirt a tad, nodding. We still have quite awhile to go, hum he steps forward, squinting his eyes, staring at the mansion from afar. And we re already in the middle of your maze, so far away from our Butlers

Trancy smiles and lays a hand on his shoulder~ Ciel, do you honestly think I am going to let anything bad happen to you?

The boy looks at the hand, then to Alois. Hmph. I was more worried about my Butler, probably stirring up trouble as we speak he says, childishly trying to make it seem like he was talking about something else. He was in fact somewhat worried about the distance

Oh Ciel I m sure he will be fine and if you are worried about being so far away, he is only at the mansion waiting for your safe return from an evening of fun what more could he want than your happiness?

Ciel smiles, my soul , he thinks to himself. I suppose your right, I digress we have a game to finish. he begins walking. Alois walks after him, stealing glances at his butt out of the corner of his eye and smiling to himself. He giggles and blushes.

Phantomhive feels his eyes on him, swinging around. You re staring again! Do I have something on my face? he says, looking rather serious.

Alois giggles and blushes~ No I just like looking at you.

Ciel shakes his head, turning around again. He felt a tad uneasy, why is he staring at me? he kept thinking as he trekked through the maze. The blond boy of the blue eyes walks beside his companion and giggles.

Ciel looks up at him curiously, You laugh a whole lot, yet nothing funny is happening, am I clueless to a joke or something, Earl Trancy?

Trancy smiles and winks at him~ It s a secret, Ciel.

A sudden spark flares in Ciel s blue eye, a spark of sudden interest and curiosity. That so..? he says, What will it take to tell me, then?

Earl Trancy looks at Ciel and smiles slyly, pulling him into his arms and looks into his deep blue eye, whispering softly, This, my Lordly love With that he kisses the Earl of Phantomhive deeply and wraps his arms around the boy, playing in his hair. Ciel freezes and blushes like mad but for some reason cannot bring himself to push Trancy away something compels him to return the kiss and indeed deepen it.

Alois gasps as he feels Ciels passion roar to life, the boys lips pressing back against his own.

Oh Ciel He whispers, his arms sliding down to Ciels lower back, eyes half closed, as if he is in a daze. His scar from their duel twinging, but not unpleasantly so.

The Earl of Phantomhive, who swore to destroy Trancy for his parents honor gasped as he realized something He felt something for this boy, who despite being a bit different was really so very similar on the surface he acted like a child but there was a deep reservoir of strength and grit there. He looks at Trancy, a light shining in his eye; a light conjured of several painful and lonely years of repressed emotion. He kisses the blond boy hard and deep, hands tangled in his hair, a small moan coming from both boys as a need in both of them was finally being realized . The need for love for acceptance

The need for a kindred spirit that could understand exactly what it felt like to suffer so greatly for so long, and yet never need speak of it. To know all in just a glance, a small caress of a hand to a shoulder the softly spoken word next to one in the black velvet of the night. 


End file.
